The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly to an exercise device for improving the muscle tone and overall condition of an exerciser.
It is known to provide exercise devices in which the resistance for an exerciser is in the form of weights or other mechanical devices which provide resistance for an exerciser during performance of a series of exercises. The present invention is intended to reduce reliance on weights or other mechanical devices for providing resistance during exercise, and instead utilizes the weight of the exerciser's body as resistance during performance of exercises.
The invention provides a pair of spaced side rails, with each rail supported so as to be capable of bearing the weight of an exerciser along its length. Each side rail is supported by a pair of supporting posts, which space the side rail above a supporting surface. The side rails are disposed so as to be closer together at one end than at the other. In one embodiment, the side rails extend in parallel relation along a portion of their length from one end, after which the side rails diverge toward the other end, thus forming an elbow. The supporting posts are capable of adjustable up-down movement relative to the supporting surface, so that the height of the side rails above the supporting surface may be varied. A transverse end rail extends between the side rails at one end thereof. The transverse end rail is preferably supported by the support posts at one end of the side rails, and is connected thereto so as to provide adjustable up-down movement relative to the side rails. The lower ends of the support posts are connected to a base means adjacent the supporting surface, for providing a rigid anchor for the support posts and a stable support for the exercise device. In one embodiment, the support posts are substantially tubular in cross section, and the base means mates with the lower end of the tubular support posts to provide a rigid connection thereto. Two embodiments of the base means are disclosed, one of which is intended for indoor use and the other for outdoor use. An exercise bench is preferably included in the exercise device, and is disposed between the side rails at an elevation therebelow. The exercise bench is spaced above the supporting surface, and is provided with a mechanism for adjusting the height of the bench relative to the supporting surface. The invention also provides a dumbbell rack for connection to one or more of the support posts. The dumbbell rack includes a support element having a plurality of dumbbell-supporting arms extending therefrom for receiving the bar portion of a plurality of dumbbells, and is provided with a locking means for retaining the dumbbell bars on the dumbbell-supporting arms and preventing removal thereof when the dumbbells are not in use.
The invention thus provides an exercise device for use in both indoor and outdoor settings. The invention further provides an exercise device wherein the resistance provided for each exercise is the exerciser's weight, and wherein the intensity and level of stress produced by the exercise may be varied according to the varying heights of the side rails above the supporting surface and/or the bench, as well as by the varying height of the transverse end rail relative to the side rails. The invention further provide an anti-theft dumbbell rack, for storage of dumbbells when not in use.